Mario
Mario & Yoshi: Mushroom Kingdom Heroes is a 2D Side-scrolling platformer game for the Nintendo Switch and Zenze set to release in 2017. The game mixes elements from 2D Mario platformers with 3D elements, such as a health bar. There is also a feature where Yoshi follows the player around. When the - button is pressed, Mario will get on Yoshi's back where he can preform moves such as the Flutter Jump. The game can be notable for it's simplistic 2D artstyle, as opposed to the 3D artstyle of other modern Mario games. However, the story is slightly more complicated than most Mario platformers. Story It all begins when Mario, Luigi, and Peach are on the balcony, where Bowser attacks with his airship and kidnaps the princess. Luigi jumps up to grab the airship unnoticed, and succeeds, except he is too afraid to go down. Mario attemps to attack Bowser, but gets knocked back by a dark fireball. Bowser escapes with Luigi and Peach. On his way to Apple Lake, Mario finds a Yoshi egg. He jumps on it, releasing Yoshi, who tells Mario how he got trapped after he saw a magic fireball hit him. Mario and Yoshi team up with each other to save Luigi and Peach. They later find Toadsworth, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad unconcious. They explained that they were going on a walk (to relieve Toadsworth's stress) when they too, got hit by a fireball. Blue Toad explained that according to his research, the fireball was generated from an item called the Ztar , an ancient star used to grant evil wishes. He said Bowser could use it for anything, as long as it has an evil purpose. Mario and Yoshi notice a book that Bowser has dropped, and a key. Inside the book are eight locks. Mario put the key in the lock it fit in, and a picture of Berry Plains was revealed. Blue Toad stated that the book was supposed to guide them on their way to the Ztar, and stop it. The duo headed to Berry Plains. Meanwhile, Peach was locked up in Sky Castle, Bowser's temporary base. Luigi snuck into Peach's room and unlocks the cage. They try to escape with many failed attempts, but they finally escape and find out Bowser's plan. It was to use the Ztar to open a dimension where he can build an empire and use it to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach and Luigi get sucked into the portal and land in Bowser's dimension. There, they fight the Ztar, which after they "defeat" it, they later get locked up in the new tower with high security. Mario and Yoshi make it into Bowser's Dimension, and defeat him in his new castle. However, right before Mario and Yoshi find Luigi and Peach, Bowser jumps back up in front of them, and uses the Ztar to power up. Mario and Yoshi defeat him once again, making him destroy the core, the only thing keeping the portal open. Mario, Yoshi, Peach and Luigi escape, and the portal disappears. Bad Ending Bowser had multiple portals that opened up to his dimention, and Mario and Yoshi failed to close them. Bowser's minions and airship fleet come out and attack the kingdom. What happens to the heroes is unknown. Good Ending If Mario and Yoshi manage to close all the portals, Bowser comes out of the main exit on a highly damaged airship. The back side of it gets seperated due to the portal closing on it. The airship falls onto an island, where Baby Yoshis are eating. Bowser falls onto their favorite bush, and ends up getting chased by them. Gameplay The game is loosly based off of the classic Mario gameplay. However, there are new features, such as a buddy system with Mario and Yoshi. When - is pushed on the gamepad, Mario will ride on Yoshi, and the gameplay will be similar to Yoshi's Island. Yoshi can't use power ups, but some can affect his ability to spit out Koopa shells. For example, if Mario is Fire Mario, Yoshi would spit out fireballs instead of shells. Some power ups, however, either affect something else (such as how the Cape Feather allows Yoshi to fly) or don't at all. Everytime you beat a world, which is most of the time a number of levels, a midboss and a world boss, Mario and Yoshi get a Star Key, which opens a lock in the book, guiding them to the next area. After that, an intermission with Luigi and Peach occurs, focusing on their escape from Sky Castle. They have their own abilities, including floating with Peach's parasol, and Luigi using his spin jump to reach higher places. Some levels use gadgets that Mario and Yoshi can use, such as a jet ski and a Bullet Bill-like machine providing a shoot-em-up level. However, both are only seen twice in the game. Characters Playable Characters Bosses Items Power-Ups Other Items Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2017 Category:Zenze Games